


Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Mpreg, Protectiveboyfriend, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 11





	Milk

The days after Adam's big announcement were filled with preparations and purchases. 

Dom was setting up everything needed in the baby's room while Adam just took it easy and followed the doctors orders.

After Dom had finished the final touches on the room he went to cook some dinner for Adam only to find him making pasta.

"Sugar plum dont put so much strain on yourself I will finish this for you,"Dom cautioned. 

"I will be fine,"Adam replied as he attemped to return to his pasta. 

"I am sorry but I will not allow it you can sit over there and wacth,"Dom scolded as Adam hung his head and followed Doms instruction taking a seat at the counter. 

As Dom finished making the pasta he looked over at Adam and noticed that his chests were getting bigger they looked so soft and suppel he couldnt resist staring.

"My eyes are up here,"Adam chuckled as Dom hid his face in shame.

"Dont turn away baby its allright maybe after dinner I could give you a closer look,"the older man said with a wink.

After Dom finished the pasta he quickly ate and impatiently waited for Adam to finish once Adam was done with his meal he retried in the living room on the big blue couch that was situated in front of the TV Dom followed and curled up next to him. 

"Could I see your chests now,"Dom asked sweetly.

Adam smiled and took of his shirt to reveal his large chest heavy with milk his nipples were swolen and a pretty pink colour.

Dom was mesmerized he gently placed one of Adam's chests in his mouth and began to suck on them causing Adam to softly moan.

Dom sucked more and soon a spurt of warm luquid pored into his mouth Adam's milk tasted so sweet and fatty Dom couldnt get enough.

"You taste so fooking good darling,"Dom cooed as he came up for air.

Adam grined as Dom lowered his head again started to suck on his other swolen nipple and stroke his large belly.

"Your so fucking perfect Adam,"Dom groaned. 

"I am glad you are happy with what you see,"Adam spoke with a smile.

End


End file.
